MINE!
by Tequila Sunrise
Summary: Little Buffy and little Spike. In a sandbox. It's cute. It's fluffy, it's even got Barbie. Mr. Gordo makes an appearance. Happy birthday Buffy...COME ON!!READ N REVIEW!!!YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!
1. Default Chapter

Hey my lovelies... Still not quitting Convoluted, just... taking a break. Damn those plot bunnies. They keep dropping me plots I don't need, but forgot to drop off convoluted hints. If you'd like to leave me a tip, you can e-mail it to me, too, if you'd prefer. Anyway... umm... think COMPLETELY AU everything... And I leave you with a four year old Buffy, and a very grown up, six year old William.  
  
:F grrrrr..... Tequila Sunrise  
  
ps~ God Joss is all, blah blah, then why does he make my James cry?? WHY!?  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Joyce set Buffy down in the sandbox, and moved away to sit on a near- by bench. Smiling at another mother, she struck up a friendly conversation with a lovely dark-haired woman beside her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Joyce Summers."  
  
"Hello," said the graceful lady in a smooth British accent. "I'm Lydia Elliot. Have I seen you here before?"  
  
"Oh, no... We just moved here. I'm trying to get Buffy - my little girl- to make some friends here. She's the little blonde in the sand box."  
  
Lydia smiled, seeing the love flash across her new friend's face. "I have a little terror. His name is William. He's light brown hair and blue eyes. He turned six yesterday, and is letting us all know how grown up he is." The women shared a smile, and Joyce commented on Buffy.  
  
"She's four this year..."  
  
Buffy sat, content in her new playplace and her ballerina Barbie. She was going to be Barbie one day. She piled the sand, tossing the occasional handful in the air and giggling.  
  
A shadow fell over her making her look up, puzzled.  
  
A boy stood over her, raggedy brown hair and piercing yet shy blue eyes looked at her. "Hello."  
  
Buffy scrunched up her nose. "You talk funny."  
  
"'Coz I'm smarter than you, is all."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him. "Are not." Under her breath, she muttered, "Poophead."  
  
His eyes popped wide. No one had ever called him that. "Is that a cuss word? Like bloody?"  
  
Buffy looked covertly to the left, then right. Motioned him to sit down. He did. "I heard that girl over there say it. She pushed that boy right down the slide then said real, real loud, 'Poophead'. And her momma yelled at her. Lots." They both looked at a sulky looking brunette in jeans and a little tanktop, sitting in an obvious 'time out' in front of her mother.  
  
"Wow." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Will'um."  
  
Buffy looked at his empty hand confusedly. "I'm Buffy." She stuck her Barbie in his outstretched hand. "I'm four."  
  
"I'm six. And Buffy's a dumb name." He turned the doll this way and that.  
  
"It is not! It's Mommy's name for me. It's really 'Lissabethe. Give me my dolly back. You're a poophead."  
  
He made a face at her. "I'm older. And I'm keepin' your bloody doll, cuz you called me names."  
  
As he stood to go, Buffy yelled at him. "You give me Lily back!"  
  
He sneered at her. "You even have a dumb DOLL name."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"Do, too! And I'm older, and I'm smarter. So I get to keep it."  
  
"You do not, Will'um!" She tossed a handful of sand at him.  
  
Will'um frowned and pushed her down into the sandbox.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, big, fat alligator tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her little cheeks.  
  
Guilt swept through him like blood through his veins. He was on his knees beside her in a moment, pushing the Barbie in her hands, shushing her, praying to the God he did every Sunday, that his mother would not hear of this.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Buffy's not a stupid name, and neither is Lily and-"  
  
Buffy's little fist smashed into his nose.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!" Holding his injured member with both hands he thought of the dirtiest word he had ever heard Daddy used and fired it off, "You mean BINT! THAT HURT!" He lunged into the sand with her, and the two began clawing and pulling hair.  
  
As their astonished mothers came rushing towards them, Will'um leaned forward and bit Buffy. In retaliation, she kicked him, hard. Twice.  
  
Their mother's pulled them apart, each admonishing their child.  
  
"William! We do not bite people! It is NOT how we make friends!"  
  
"And Buffy! We do NOT kick people. It is NOT nice."  
  
Joyce and Lydia at the same time, pushed their children gently forward, saying simultaneously, "Apologize."  
  
They stared mutinously at eachother for a moment, each admiring their handiwork. Her hair was quite mussed now, and each sported various red marks and bruises.  
  
Will'um picked up her now VERY ungraceful looking Ballerina Barbie, her skirt torn and missing one shoe, and handed it to Buffy.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered grudgingly.  
  
"Sorry," she echoed back at him.  
  
As their mother's led them away, Buffy turned back to mouth at Will'um, "Poophead."  
  
Turned away from his own mother, he stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
And neither could wait to come back to the park.  
  
End.  
  
Sorry... This is just to keep me writing till I get ideas for Convoluted. Tigerwolf, I love you girl. E-mail me. I think you'd be real cool to talk to. Go you with still writing.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	2. Princess Buffy.

MINE! 2.  
  
The next day at the park, little Buffy fluffed the pink dress she was wearing. It was her Halloween costume from last year. She was a princess. She twirled with her wand in her hands. She would be a Princess- Ballerina. Yeah... That sounded good.  
  
Once again in her sandbox, she toed off her shoes and socks, burying her toes in the warm sand, loving the sensation. Princess Buffy. She really liked that. She turned away from the pile of sand she was playing with.  
  
"Mommy!!" She waved her scepter at Joyce.  
  
Her mom smiled at her from a nearby bench. "Yes, Buffy?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a princess. You got'sta call me Princess Buffy from now on. Cuz I have the wand."  
  
Joyce nodding, smiling, wishing she had brought her camera. Buffy's little tiara winked in the California sun, and her pink tulle dress poofed out in all directions as she flopped into the sand again. She figured where the costume had come from.  
  
All last night, all either of her parents had heard was, "Will'um is a meany cuz this- Will'um is a meany cuz that..."  
  
Will'um walked into the park, wearing a helmet. His cousin Brodie had said that girl's had cooties. And Brodie was ten. So he knew everything. And Will'um didn't know what cooties was, but Brodie had sounded very serious when he said it. It was never good when Brodie was being serious. Brodie said that there was a shot you could get, but when he asked, Brodie said only his best friend, Westley could perform it. So, it was best to wear a helmet. That Buffy girl could give him cooties.  
  
Lydia felt her son grip her hand a little more tightly, and smiled. All night, "Girls are gross. Buffy is mean." But always, inevitably, came the question, "We ARE going to the park again, right?"  
  
His mother deposited him near the slides, and saw Joyce hailing her over. Walking over to her new-found friend, she said with a smile, "William couldn't wait to come back."  
  
Joyce laughed. "Neither could Buffy. And she refused to leave the house this morning in anything but her princess outfit."  
  
"William wouldn't leave without his helmet. The boy doesn't even play football. He kept mumbling about shots all day, though."  
  
The ladies looked confusedly at eachother, then carried on.  
  
William scouted the area carefully. There was Buffy. He looked at his shins, scowling at the bruises she had left. He could at least go tease her.  
  
Buffy saw Will'um coming from the corner of her eye. She straightened, and clutched her wand in one hand, kept playing with the sand with the other. When his shadow fell over her, she looked up.  
  
"Hello, Will'um." She grinned. "I know why you talk funny. Mommy say's 'cuz you're from Brittney. And you're... Proper, an'... talk funny. And Mommy says your Mommy is a nice lady."  
  
"Our Mum's are friends?"  
  
"And that's why I'm not hitting you today. Your mommy won't be friends with my mommy if I hit you and make you cry again."  
  
"I dinna cry!" He yelped indignantly from beneath his helmet.  
  
Buffy shrugged. "Yes you did. Wanna play in the sand with me?"  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
She lifted her chin proudly. "I'm a princess, that's why."  
  
He snorted. "You are not. You're not a princess. You're a faker. And you have cooties."  
  
Looking completely horrified, not even knowing what cooties were, she managed to choke out, "I DO NOT! Take it BACK!"  
  
"No! Brody said girls have cooties. And you're a girl." Will'um sneered at her, sitting to play with his trucks in the sand.  
  
Buffy walloped him upside the head with her scepter, standing as he bellowed and rubbed his head.  
  
Towering over him, she poked him with the star on the top of her scepter. "I'm the princess. Say it."  
  
"No!"  
  
She poked him again, and snatched a truck. "Say it, or... Or..."  
  
"Or *what*?" He looked at her from the ground resentfully. "I'll kiss you."  
  
He scrambled back until the corner of the sandbox was poking him in the back. "No! You can't make me! You're not a princess. You're nuthin' but a *girl*. With a silly name."  
  
With a muttered oath, "Poophead," Buffy launched herself at Will'um, pink tulle and tiara flying.  
  
They rolled around the box, until Buffy finally pinned him, tearing off his helmet none too gently.  
  
"Say it."  
  
He glared mutinously. "Nothing but a girl in a silly dress."  
  
With an indignant huff, Buffy planted one on him, right on the cheek. "I hope you get cooties. I hope they're icky, too." Hopping off him she grabbed her tiara and placed it with much ceremony in it's proper place. "I didn't want you to be my prince anyway. So there."  
  
Will'um looked down, feeling a bit forlorn, holding his helmet and clutching his trucks protectively, and wondered if that might be a symptom of cooties.  
  
Their mother's missed the entire episode, only noticing when it was time to go home to lunch that Will'um sat, looking at his trucks, and Buffy sat on the swings, pouting.  
  
By the time anyone noticed that Buffy didn't have her wand, she and Joyce were home, and Will'um was yanking on his mother's hand.  
  
"What, William?"  
  
He held up her scepter. "Buffy left her wand in the sandbox."  
  
"Hmm.. Why did Buffy have a wand?"  
  
"Cuz she's a princess or some such rot. I told her she was lying."  
  
"William!" Lydia admonished her son gently. "I happen to remember someone demanding to be called Fireman Bill."  
  
At his hung head, she smiled to herself and said, "Hm... Do you think we should give this back to Buffy tonight?"  
  
William's head picked up, and he nodded seriously at his Mum. "She might need it."  
  
"Yes, she might."  
  
As they knocked on 1600 Revello Drive, Will'um shifted nervously from foot to foot.  
  
When Joyce answered the door, the parents exchanged a few quick words, and shooed Will'um up to Buffy's room.  
  
When he reached her room, he took a deep breath and stepped inside...  
  
To find Buffy recounting the story tearfully to Mr. Gordo. "An'..*sniffle* we hadda leave! Without my princess wand!! *sniffle, snuvvle* It's gonna be *GONE* when we go back tomorrow! I just know it. *alligator tears* I miss it! I can't be a Fairy Ballerina Princess."  
  
"Yes, you can, Buffy." Will'um spoke from the doorway, smiling tentatively at her.  
  
She turned her head slowly to look at him.  
  
"I brought... I found your wand." He extended it like a peace offering. "You're still a princess."  
  
Buffy smiled and took it gently from his hands. The plastic and glass stick was now silver and diamonds. "Thank you, Will'um."  
  
At his mother's call, they both looked to the stairs, and Will'um started towards them, stopped, and came back to look at Buffy.  
  
"I'll be your prince, Buffy." And with a quick kiss on her cheek, he was gone, tripping down the steps, to meet his mother with a smile.  
  
Buffy hugged Mr. Gordo, and started playing with her Barbie and Ken doll, only to stop, frown thoughtfully at him, and color his hair with her brown crayon.  
  
end. For now. You know me. Review review review. Thanks and I own nothing. *blows kisses*  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	3. Summer coats and Snuffles.

Ok.... I've been talked into it. Here we go. MINE! 3.  
  
Buffy sniffled once, and pouted, grabbing Mr. Gordo to her little body. Her little crown drooped over one eyebrow, and tears pooled in her lovely green eyes.  
  
"I wanna go." Screwing up her mouth and snuffling monstrously again, she glared at her mother.  
  
"Buffy, sweethear- Princess." Joyce attempted to placate. "You're sick. You can't go out till you're all better."  
  
Buffy's little hand swiped across her equally little nose. "No I'm not. I wanna go to th' park." Another sniffle. "Now."  
  
Joyce sighed. But for Buffy's temperature, she probably would have given in and taken her to the park by now. Frowning at her baby girl, she placed her hand on Buffy's forehead. Thank God. The fever had gone down considerably since the night before.Her eyes weren't as glassy either.  
  
"Mommy, I feel tons better. And I prom'se. I prom'se to play nice. An', an' not push." Another steadfast look from Mr. Gordo. "He says I should go."  
  
"Mr. Gordo thinks you should go, hmmm?"  
  
Buffy nodded emphatically, shaking her stuffed pig up and down for emphasis. "What would Will'um do without me? What if someone says s'mthin' mean 'bout his funny talk?"  
  
"Accent." Joyce was trying to softly hammer the word into Buffy's head. While the Elliot's weren't offended by her daughters terminology for the way they spoke, other people might be.  
  
Buffy crunched up her nose, tilted her head. The crown slipped a few more centimeters over her forehead. "Ass-kent."  
  
"Yes. And if someone makes fun of his accent, William can handle it on his own."  
  
Buffy's bottom lip trembled, and large tears welled in her eyes. "I WANNA SEE WILL'UM!!!" Her voice cracked a bit, and Joyce was afraid she'd make herself hoarse.  
  
Will'um scouted the area carefully. The mouthy brunette who said "Poophead" was pushing someone off a swing. There! There was a blonde in Buffy's sandbox.  
  
Trooping over, he pushed his sandy brown hair out of his face, and the smile fell as he saw that it wasn't her.  
  
The last week, they had become friends. Granted, friends who beated up eachother occasionally, but... still friends. An' Buffy was his princess. He made sure she was ok. An' he pushed her on the swings. And she even played trucks with him. But Buffy wasn't here today.  
  
Will'um gnawed on his bottom lip. Where was she? Walking straight past his astonished Mum, he parked his little jean-clad bum at the park entrance.  
  
Lydia was beside him in an instant. "Just what exactly do you think you're doing, William Elliot? It's not safe to do things like that!" Looking at him sternly, her face demanded an explanation.  
  
"I'm waitin' for Buffy. She's not here. An' she's *always* here. An' she said we'd play tucks today, an'... an'... She's not here!"  
  
Lydia sighed, and picked up her son, cuddling him for a moment. Soon enough he wasn't going to want hugs at all. She walked quickly to Buffy's sandbox, which had been vacated. Plopping him down, she placed his trucks at his feet.  
  
"Why don't you play trucks by yourself for a little bit, and we'll see if Buffy shows up. Maybe she's just a little late today."  
  
He pouted. "All right."  
  
Moving back to her bench, Lydia kept a close eye on her son, noticing how tall he was getting already. He was so adorable. Absolutely doting on his Buffy.  
  
Buffy pouted. "No."  
  
"Buffy, take the medicine."  
  
Clenching her teeth, eyes closed tightly, she shook her head defiantly. "MM-pphhh."  
  
Joyce sighed, sat defeatedly on her daughter's bed. "Wanna make a deal?"  
  
Buffy squinted one eye open.  
  
Knowing she had her daughter's attention, she moved in. "You take the medicine... And we can go to the park. If. If."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"If you sit quietly, and don't rustle around. You need to rest."  
  
Buffy stood on her bed, jumped up and down, her crown falling from her head. "Park!! Yay!!"  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce sounded sharply. Buffy dropped back to the bed. Opened her mouth obediently.  
  
Giving her the teaspoon of medicine, she grinned at Buffy's scrunched up 'gross' face, and picked her up. Swinging her in a slow half circle, she set her on her feet in front of her wardrobe. "What do you think you want to wear?"  
  
"Blue. And flowers."  
  
Nodding, she pulled out her daughter a pair of blue jeans, and a pink shirt with little flowers. Slipping her into it, Joyce brushed out her hair, parted it carefully, and pulled it into pigtails at either side of her head.  
  
Hand-in-hand mother and daughter made their way to the park, Mr. Gordo tucked under Buffy's arm like a security blanket.  
  
Feeling a shadow fall over him, Will'um looked up.  
  
A pale faced Buffy smiled at him, holding her mother's hand. "Hi, Will'um."  
  
Will'um grinned. "'Ello, Buffy!" He extended a new red car. "Wanna play trucks?"  
  
Buffy looked at her mom entreatingly.  
  
Nodding, Joyce set her daughter softly in the sand. "Not too much fussing. And don't get rowdy." She looked at William. "Buffy isn't feeling well, William. We have to do our best to make sure she isn't playing too hard, all right?"  
  
He looked at Buffy. Nodded seriously. "She'll be all right. I'll take care of her."  
  
Slowly moving his truck through the sand, Will'um glanced up at her through his eyelashes. Her nose was all pink, but the rest of her was kinda white.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She puttered her own car through a sand-made valley. "*sniff* Huh?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded at him, little blond pigtails bouncing. "My mommy thinks I'm sick. But Mr. Gordo told her I wasn't." She patted the pig, who was sitting beside her, giving her seemingly adoring looks.  
  
Will'um nodded seriously. "I see."  
  
They had been playing for a little while when Buffy yawned. Swiping at her nose again, she said sleepily, "I'm gonna take a nap."  
  
Will'um watched her lay down, cuddling to Mr. Gordo. As she drifted off, giving her little body the rest it needed, Will'um slid off his summer coat, and laid it over her.  
  
Gathering his things, he moved a few steps closer to Buffy, sitting down by her head, he played trucks ever so quietly, watching her sleep.  
  
As she dreamed, one pigtail drooping over one closed eye, a small frown took over face. There was something bad in her dream, and he was going to get her. One hand drifted off Mr. Gordo, to clutch gently at Will'um's pantleg.  
  
Seeing the frown marring her face, Will'um put his trucks down, and patted Buffy's head softly, almost petting her.  
  
In her mind, the bad thing slowly faded away, leaving Buffy to play with the ponies in her palace.  
  
And with his sandy brown hair shining in the California sunshine, Will'um resumed his quiet game of trucks. He would take care of her.  
  
End. Part Three.  
  
Any more Buffy/ Spike baby ideas? Huh? Gimme gimme. :) Anyway, PLEASE Review. I love it. Um... Own nothing. WHAT THE HECK IS JOSS DOING!?!? *pats Spike* Poor hunni. He needs blood and marshmallows.  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


	4. The Crown, The King, and The Pig.

Start, part Four.  
  
Ok... While watching Seeing Red, I literally almost threw up. And YAY, KIDDIES! It gets worse. I mourn Tara, obviously Buffy lives, and what the hell? Spike? Gaaaaaaaaah... It's kinda pissing me off. Actually, it's really pissing me off. So! Off to the fluff-fantasy world. Thank you so very much for all your lovely reviews.  
  
However. There will not now, nor ever will there be, any story of mine that will take place in a baz-million mile RADIUS of Chucky Cheese. I hate that dang rat. He's EVIL. He STALKED me the whole time I was there for my friends little bro's party. Creepy, much?? *shiver*  
  
Btw, Dawnie (who thinks big spike is ugly) gave me the idea for Burger King. Awwww... isn't it cute? It will be anyway.  
  
Little Buffy bounced up to Will'um. "Guess what?"  
  
Will'um sniffed once, then said, "What?"  
  
"I'm gonna be FIVE! In three days!" Buffy messed up her fingers though, putting up first three, then five fingers.  
  
He smiled smugly. "I'm still older'n you."  
  
Buffy whacked him in the head. "Poophead. So... Umm... My mommy is havin' a party for me at Burger King. An'... I thought... ya know... You could come... ya know... If you wanted to."  
  
Will'um scrunched up his nose. "You don't have a king."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "It's a fun place, Will'um. Umm... Like... Um... McDomino's." She nodded firmly. "We get to play in their park, too. And they give away toys."  
  
Will'um's eyes got huge. "Trucks?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "An' cars, an' Barbies."  
  
Three Days Later.  
  
Will'um jiggled the wrapped box in his lap. Squirmed uncomfortably, thinking about meeting the King.  
  
Linda looked at her son, and smiled. "Are you going to have fun at Buffy's party?"  
  
He nodded enthusiastically. "We'll have lots ah fun. Buffy said they give away toys. Like trucks. An' cars. But she likes the barbies." He snorted.  
  
Buffy adjusted her pointy party cap. Smiled down at her sunshine embroidered jeans and sunny yellow tank top. And was a blonde streak of laughter running across to the entrance of the Burger King.  
  
"WILLOW!!!"  
  
A similar red streak flew across to collide with the blonde one. The two laughed and talked loudly.  
  
"Hi, Buffy." The two little girls spun to face the newcomer. His dark brown hair was definitely tousled, falling slightly into his face, but never quite hiding his mischievous brown eyes. He grinned crookedly at his girls. "Happy birthday!" He extended a card and package.  
  
Buffy smiled at 'Xander and hugged him, grabbing at the package as her mother snatched it out of her hands.  
  
"But... Moooooooooooom..." Her high-pitched wail began.  
  
"Buffy," Joyce scolded. "Wait till cake."  
  
Buffy acquiesced grudgingly. The three friends made jokes and played tag for a while. Then, Xander and Buffy turned to wrestling, with Willow as the referee.  
  
Presently Joyce interrupted their game, holding a confused looking Will'um by the hand. "Hunny, the last person is here! Linda and I are gonna get food. You guys go play."  
  
Will'um looked bewildered around him. Who were these people? And who was that... boy on her?  
  
Buffy got up, brushing herself off, laughing. Walking over to Will'um, she gave him a quick smile.  
  
"Will'um, these are my bestest friends. Willow, and Xander." She turned a beaming smile on the two. "Guys, this is my new OTHER bestest friend. Will'um. He's from Brittany, so he talks some different than us."  
  
Xander sized him up. "Hi." It was less than friendly. Buffy had another bestest boy friend??  
  
Willow smiled brightly, chirped, "Hi! I'm Willow! You wanna come play with us in the balls?"  
  
"Wh-Where's the King?" Will'um looked around him, waiting for some huge, disapproving fat man with a crown to descend and behead them all.  
  
Buffy thought Will'um looked totally upset. But before she could pat his hand, Xander had laughed.  
  
"There's no king, silly!"  
  
Buffy gave Will'um an apologetic look, then yanked Xander's hair. Hard. "Don't be mean to him! He's my friend."  
  
She grabbed Will'um's hand, and they and Willow set off for the balls. After one brief pouting moment, Xander yelped, "Wait for me!!" and hurried after them.  
  
Buffy was so excited that her butt wiggled. Her smile was so wide it hurt. And was liberally smudged with the white cake that was her favorite.  
  
"Presennnnnnnnts!!!" She squealed. The pointy cardboard party hat poked through the Burger King crown she wore, too. She was the only one allowed to wear a crown, she thought smugly. It was her birthday. But everyone wore the pointy hats, too.  
  
Her mom handed her one wrapped package and a card. Tearing open the envelope, Buffy read, "Buffy. You are my bestest friend. Happy birthday. Love, Xander."  
  
Joyce gently took the card from Buffy, which had dinosaurs on it, and read, "You're dino-mite! Happy birthday to a great friend. Your friend, Xander Harris."  
  
Buffy smiled beamingly at Xander, and proceeded to tear into the paper. Holding a newly uncovered box in front of her, she gaped. In elegant script across the box read, "Ballerina Princess Barbie".  
  
Standing in her chair, Buffy leaned precariously over it to give Xander a huge hug.  
  
Next was Willow's present. The box was little, so Buffy opened it carefully. Inside was a little ring in the shape of a crown, with three pink stones in it, and a very pretty necklace. She stretched the ring to fit her finger, and squealed at Willow. "It's so pretty!!! It's a princess ring!!!" Willow nodded shyly.  
  
Will'um swallowed, and handed Buffy his package. He hoped she liked it.  
  
Buffy opened Will'um's carefully, too. When she got through the paper, it was just a plain cardboard box. She wrestled with the tape sealing it for a moment, then Joyce came and cut it.  
  
In the box, amidst crumpled newspapers, was a pink pig, with a purple ribbon around it's neck. The tag attached to the pig read, "Mrs. Gordo". Buffy frowned at it, and pushed it up to Joyce.  
  
With a quiet "aww", Joyce read clearly, "Mrs. Gordo."  
  
Buffy pulled the pig back, gave it a test hug. It was very soft, and very huggable. She nuzzled her cheek against it's fur, smiled. Very very soft. She smiled at Will'um. "Mr. Gordo will love her. So will I."  
  
And as Joyce and Linda cleared the table, the four trooped off to play in the play place.  
  
Buffy fell in the balls, thanks in part to Will'um's shove. She turned, and launched herself at him with a warcry.  
  
"Poophead!"  
  
And as Xander joined in to help Will'um, and Willow to help Buffy, a new band of friends was formed.  
  
End, part Four.  
  
Ok.... I've seen the season finale (if you read my fwd, you know I've been working on this chap for... oh.... ever.). And I can't WAIT till season seven. *crosses fingers, knocks on wood and kisses a lucky pig* I'm hoping for the best. Um... the next part will be about school. E- girl gave me like.... 8 million ideas for this, and every single one was Awwwww worthy, so I'm going to do my best by them, and make her proud. Tigerwolf, MissKittieFantastico and I are doing an RPG, it will be up soon, prolly under Tigerwolf's name! Look for it! Thank so much for reading! You people leave the sweetest notes ever! *huggles all of you*  
  
Always.  
  
Tequila Sunrise 


End file.
